


Somethings not right

by BearBear8



Series: Roman needs more love [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: (the swear tag is bc of Remus and Deceit lol), Blood and Injury, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Angst, Crying, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Roman needs a hug, Suicide Attempt, Swearing, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, Sympathetic Remus Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-02 00:47:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20267278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BearBear8/pseuds/BearBear8
Summary: Remus and Deceit notice something off about one of their fellow sides, the question is, which one? And will they be able to help in time?(Aka the one where I make Remus and Deceit not complete assholes bc I can)





	Somethings not right

**Author's Note:**

> Heyoooo! As promised, this is the second part of my first story “they never loved me anyway” and ohhh boiii the angst train in this one is pretty high. 
> 
> The same warnings as before apply. This one delves even more into Roman’s attempted suicide, and references self harm, and blood a bit. So if any of that is triggering for you, then please don’t read this! I wouldn’t want any of y’all getting triggered! Please be safe <3
> 
> Anyway, I hope this isn’t too bad to read! And that y’all enjoy this second part :)

Remus wasn’t quite sure why he felt so....off you could say. But for the past few hours or so, his stomach has been in knots, uneasy, and it’s quite annoying frankly.

He has no clue what brought this on, no clue at all. He’s literally the embodiment of intrusive thoughts, so for him to feel uneasy, well, he knew something was wrong. He just didn’t know what.

  
It was at that moment that Deceit barged into his room. Looking up from his pacing, he opened his mouth to ask what he was doing here, but before he could get the words out, Deceit cut him off by saying “So you feel it too?”

  
Remus raised his eyebrow at that, and closed his mouth. Because okay, that’s slightly freaky. He figured it was just him feeling uneasy tonight. He slowly nodded his head yes. Deceit hummed, and moved more into his room, until he was standing in front of Remus, as if examining him.

  
Before he could do anything about it, Deceit spoke again, “Well, if you’re feeling half as weird as I am” Deceit started, playing with the cuff of his sleeve. “Then I believe one of our dear light sides is having a bit of a break down right about now”

  
At that realization, Remus just face palmed, because of course! Why didn’t _he _think of that!

  
All of the sides were “connected” if you will. If one of them was feeling a strong enough emotion, the others would be able to feel wisps of it too. And, now that Remus thinks about it, the uneasy feeling is probably coming from the amount of intrusive thoughts one of his fellow sides is feeling.

  
The only question now, is which one of his fellow sides is feeling that way?

As if sensing the unasked question, Deceit sighed before speaking. “I’m not sure which side it is, but I do believe we might want to check in on your dearest brother first”

Remus groaned at that, because okay, him and his brother _do not_ get along. Sure, they may be brothers, but that doesn’t mean they _like _each other! Remus wouldn’t go as far as saying they hate each other, but there’s definitely some tension between them.

  
“Do we havveeeee to! Cmon! You know me and him don’t get along anymore!” He visibly slouched, crossing his arms like a petulant child, before speaking again, “I mean, why do we even have to check him first? It’s probably just Virgil being, well, Virgil!” Deceit sighed, before explaining his reasoning.

“Remus, lately, whenever I sneak around the light sides, I can feel him lying the most.” Remus was slightly shocked, since Roman isn’t one to lie much. “Wether to himself or others, I don’t know. But it’s something to check out, especially if you’re feeling weird too”

  
Remus groaned again, because okay, even if that is true, it doesn’t mean he’s happy about it! Deceit just rolled his eyes, before grabbing his arm and pulling him towards the door. Before saying, “And yes, we do have to! You two may not get along, but I know you both care for each other, despite your current situation”

Remus just stuck his tongue out at him, because okay, maybe he _did _care about his brother, but he would _never_ admit it!

Deceit just sighed, before sinking them both out to go check on Roman.

~~~~

When Remus and Deceit arrived in the light sides common room, they were relived to see no one was there but them. Looking up at the clock on the wall, Deceit realized it probably had something to do with it being almost 3am. Meaning the other sides were either asleep, or in their own bedrooms doing....god knows what.

Deceit turned around when he heard Remus snort, and start to laugh. “What’s so funny you walking trash can?!”

That just made Remus laugh harder, wiping the tears from his eyes, he looked at Deceit before saying “dude, did you forget I’m literally the embodiment of intrusive thoughts? And thinking about the other sides jacking off? Really?”

  
Deceit spluttered and turned away. Crossing his arms and huffing when that just made Remus laugh again.

  
Once they had calmed down, Deceit cleared his throat, reminding him why they were even here in the first place. Walking towards the hallway that led to Roman’s bedroom, both of them started feeling even more uneasy than before.

  
Eventually they were right in front of his door, Deceit raised his hand to knock, before he thought better of it. It was late after all, and he didn’t want the other sides waking up _just _yet. He wanted to assess the situation before he called anyone else in.

Remus stood there impatiently tapping his foot. In the past few minutes standing in front of his brothers doorway, he just got more nervous and uneasy. Because _goddamnit! _ He does fucking care. He does. Even if him and Roman aren’t on the best terms anymore. And it’s unnerving knowing something is seriously _wrong._

  
He doesn’t know what yet, but he can just sense it. The whole ‘being twins’ thing is probably adding to it, but still, he can tell Deceit is feeling uneasy too.

  
He was brought out of his musings when he feels Deceit place a hand on his shoulder, nodding his head towards the door that was now open. How, Remus doesn’t know, but he doesn’t question it more than raising an eyebrow.

Deceit just shrugs before walking into Roman’s room.

  
Walking into his room, they’re both hit with such strong feelings of worthlessness and self loathing, that it makes them both stumble back a few steps.

The feelings are so strong it makes Remus want to gag, because _how did no one notice!?!_ How in the hell did no one notice this?

  
How didn’t _he_ notice this? They’re supposed to be brothers! Twins for fucks sake! While they don’t get along very well anymore, he still should’ve noticed.

He doesn’t have time to dwell on that though, because what’s important now is finding Roman, and seeing what’s going on with that dork.

  
Walking further into his room, Deceit has no qualms about being louder now. Since he’s more concerned about finding Roman than waking someone else up. Remus and Deceit both start calling Roman’s name, hoping he’ll reply.

“Roman! Bro bro! Please answer if you can hear me! You’re concerning me you dramatic dork!” Remus shouts into the black abyss that is Roman’s room. “You’re going to give me wrinkles from worrying!”

  
Deceit wasn’t much better off, lightly shouting Roman’s name, hoping for a reply.

  
When neither of them got any sort of reply, their uneasy feeling skyrocketed, because okay, if he’s not here, then where could he be?!

Suddenly Deceit gasped, hearing a quiet sob coming from somewhere. _He’s here! He’s here!_ He thought quickly, before making a beeline for wherever the noise was coming from. Remus heard the noise at the same time, following just after Deceit.

  
Both of them stopped just outside of Roman’s bathroom. Now that they were closer, they noticed the door slightly cracked, letting a beam of light through to the otherwise pitch black room.

They arrived just in time to hear Roman very, very quietly murmur out a raspy _“...they never loved me anyway...”_

They chose that moment to wrench open the door, and both gasped at what they saw...

  
There was Roman, sitting in a pool of his own blood, bleeding out from gashes on his arms. Remus rushes in with just enough time to see his twins eyes shut.

  
Falling to his knees next to Roman, he begins to sob, and cradles him close, all the while his mind screaming at him to do something. _Do something. Do something! Just DO SOMETHING! _

Remus was in shock that his brother would do something like this. Realizing if he didn’t help him, Roman would die. He began to apply pressure wherever he could, using whatever bath towels that were close enough for him to grab. Roman groaned a little at the sensation, but otherwise stayed unconscious.

He started to murmur to him, starting to say how “you’re gonna be okay, Roman. You’re gonna get through this or so help me. Ro, you could’ve talked to me...you could’ve, I would’ve- I would’ve helped..”

He continued to murmur to his brother, while Deceit stood in the doorway, shaken to his core. He snapped out of it when he realized if they wanted to save Roman, then they needed to stop the bleeding.

  
Walking forward, he quickly kneeled down next to Remus who was still cradling Roman. He quickly conjured a first aid kid, locating a bottle of rubbing alcohol, antiseptic cream, bandages for the smaller cuts, and gauze for the more life threatening ones.

He moved Remus’ hands out of the way, and started applying pressure to the more life threatening gashes on Roman’s upper wrists. Looking at the damage Roman had done to himself, he realized they were worse than he originally thought.

Looking up at Remus, he murmured to him, “he’s gonna need stitches, Ree...he really went for it...hold him still, please” Remus just nodded his head, figuring he would. With how bad his arms looked.

Finally, _finally,_ the cuts started to slow down their bleeding, and Deceit was able to clean around the gashes, before moving on to stitching them up, and then bandaging them.

Roman stirred a little while Deceit was stitching him up, so Remus just shushed him, one hand carding through Roman’s hair, while the other held Roman’s hand that wasn’t currently being worked on by Deceit. And told him everything was going to be okay.

Moving onto the smaller ones that covered the rest of his arms, Deceit wanted to gag. Noticing not only was it just lines, but there were _words_ too. Stupid, idiot, annoying and fat were just a few that littered his arms.

  
By the time Deceit had finished cleaning up Roman’s arms, he had started to cry. Because why, _why_ would Roman do this? Granted, him and Roman weren’t amazing friends, or really friends at all per-say, but he still cared for him. He cared for all his fellow sides.

And to know Roman had seemingly been feeling this way for who knows how long, given the sheer amount of old and new scars that littered his arms, which he could now see that most of the blood was gone, well, that just made him feel worse.

  
Standing up, he looked at Remus before speaking. “Ree...we should probably get him into bed...” Remus nodded. Gently, he began trying to stand, before Deceit stopped him, and carefully took Roman from his arms.

Remus was about to protest, until Deceit said it was just until he stood up, since he didn’t want Remus to drop him.

  
Standing up, he took his brother back into his arms, carrying him bridal style.

  
He was even more worried when he realized how light Roman truly was.

  
Putting it out of his mind, he walked to Roman’s bed. Before gently placing him under his comforter, and pulling up the covers. Deceit and Remus were both relived when they noticed Roman’s breathing even out, as he fell into a more solid sleep.

  
Both of them sighed, and sat on the floor leaning against Roman’s bed. Neither of them said anything, but they were both thinking the same thing.

_...what are we gonna do now..?_

**Author's Note:**

> Ohhh boi! How was that? I hope it was at least decent ahhhhh. 
> 
>   
I hope I did writing Deceit and Remus justice! I’ve never wrote them before, so I hope I didn’t do too bad at it D: 
> 
> And I know I know, it’s not looking great for Roman right now, but I promise! There will be fluff soon! I just needed to set up for that! Hopefully the next part will be fluff! 
> 
> Anyway I hope some of y’all enjoyed this! Thank you for anyone who reads it <3


End file.
